


Via Dolorosa

by dsynmi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Study, Gen, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Pre-Canon
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsynmi/pseuds/dsynmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi hyvästelee opettajansa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Via Dolorosa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: En omista Narutoa.

Se oli monellakin tapaa hyvin poikkeuksellinen päivä. Vaikka lokakuu lähenteli loppuaan, aurinko paistoi jo aamupäivällä pilvettömältä taivaalta, ja kylän lävitse puhalteli lämmin ja lempeä tuuli. Se oli outoa, sillä kuluva syksy oli ollut harmaa ja sateinen. Nyt, ihan yhtäkkiä, sää kuitenkin muistutti alkukesää tai vähintäänkin loppukevättä. Linnutkin lentelivät korkealla taivaalla niin iloisesti laulaen.

Mutta kylä oli aivan hiljaa. Kyuubin hyökkäyksestä oli kulunut viisi päivää. Kirkkaasti paistanut aurinko paljasti raunioituneet rakennukset, kaatuneet ja palaneet puut sekä heittotähdet ja –veitset, joita lojui siellä sun täällä. Häntädemonin hyökkäys oli ollut yksi suurimmista katastrofeista, joita Konoha oli joutunut olemassaolonsa aikana kohtaamaan.

Lähes kaikki Konohan shinobit ja kunoichit olivat kokoontuneet hokagetornin katolle, sadat siviilit taas alas tornin ympärille. Ninjat seisoivat riveittäin Kolmannen takana ja maskeilla kasvonsa peittäneet anbut heitä vastapäätä Neljännen arkun takana. Kaikki olivat hiirenhiljaa.

Kakashi tunsi sisällään suuren tuskan. Poika ei osannut sanoa, oliko kipu henkistä vai fyysistä saati sijaitsiko se hänen päässään, sydämessään vai sielussaan. Hän oli väsynyt mutta ei pystynyt lepäämään. Hän oli nälkäinen mutta ei pystynyt syömään. Hän oli ystäviensä ympäröimä mutta silti niin yksin. Isä oli poissa, samoin Obito ja Rin… ja nyt myös opettaja. Pojan huulilta karkasi äännähdys, joka oli sekoitus itkua, huutoa, naurua ja yökkäystä. Hän tunsi käden olkapäällään, mutta ei välittänyt katsoa kuka sen oli siihen asettanut.

Hänen katseensa oli naulittu mustalla kankaalla vuorattuun arkkuun. Se oli pelkistetty mutta arvokas. Sen päälle oli asetettu kimpullinen valkoisia ruusuja ja opettajan valokuva. Miehellä oli kasvoillaan vakava, virallinen ilme, mikä häiritsi Kakashia suuresti. Sensei oli aina ollut niin vilpittömän iloinen, hyväntuulinen, _onnellinen_. Varsinkin viimeisinä kuukausinaan, sillä tämä oli saavuttanut lähes kaikki unelmansa ja oli tulossa pian isäksikin.

Kakashi näki, kuinka Kolmas lähestyi opettajan arkkua ja laski sen päälle kukan. Sitten mies avasi suunsa ja alkoi puhua jotain, josta Kakashi ei saanut selvää. Hän yritti kuunnella niin kuin kaikki muutkin, mutta minkäänlainen puhe ei tuntunut pääsevän hänen päänsä sisällä velloneen sumun lävitse.

Kakashi käänsi katseensa arkusta. Sivusilmällään poika näki valkoisen hiuspehkon ja huomasi, että Jiraiya oli sittenkin tullut hautajaisiin. Miestä ei ollut näkynyt seremonian alkaessa. Jiraiya ei seisonut rivistössä niin kuin muut, vaan nojaili yksinään kaiteeseen katon reunalla. Sannin katsoi arkkua ilmeettömästi.

Kakashi havahtui ajatuksistaan, kun Kolmas lopetti puheensa. Poika oli ollut elämänsä aikana monissa hautajaisissa ja tiesi, mitä seuraavaksi oli edessä – henkilökohtaiset hyvästit. Ajatuskin sellaisen jättämisestä _yksin_ sai pojan polvet notkahtamaan, mutta pojan vieressä seisonut Gai tarttui Kakashia tukevasti käsivarresta. Kakashin henkeä ahdisti. Miksi opettajankin täytyi mennä pois? Miksi kaikki Kakashille rakkaat ihmiset vietiin pois?

"Kakashi?" Gai kuiskasi hetken päästä ja irrotti otteensa hänen käsivarrestaan.

Kakashi säpsähti ja nosti katseensa maasta, jota oli jumittunut tuijottamaan. Jiraiya seisoi vähän matkan päässä hänen edessään. Kun Kakashin silmät kohtasivat sanninin katseen, mies nyökkäsi arkulle päin ja Kakashi ymmärsi tämän tahtovan pojan tulevan mukaansa. Kakashi tunsi olonsa helpottuneeksi tajutessaan, ettei hänen tarvinnutkaan hyvästellä senseitä yksin. Hän kiirehti Jiraiyan vierelle hieman kompuroiden.

Matka arkulle tuntui kestävän ikuisuuden, mutta kun he vihdoin pääsivät opettajan vierelle, Kakashi ei voinut enää pidätellä itkuaan. Kyyneleet valuivat vuolaasti pojan poskia pitkin ja kastelivat hänen maskinsa läpimäräksi. Pojan oli toden teolla keskityttävä pysyäkseen pystyssä. Se oli viimeinen hetki, jonka hän saisi viettää opettajansa lähellä. Hän olisi halunnut sanoa jotain, mutta ei tiennyt mitä. Kaikki muistot tulvivat pojan mieleen. Hän lamaantui täysin.

Opettaja oli poissa lopullisesti. Kakashin ei ollut ikinä tarvinnut pelätä opettajan jättävän hänet ennenaikaisesti, sillä ajatus oli aina tuntunut _mahdottomalta:_ miten hänen lyömätön opettajansa muka ikinä voisi kuolla mihinkään muuhun kuin vanhuuteen? Siinä hän nyt kuitenkin seisoi opettajansa arkun edessä.

Hän oli tavannut opettajansa ensimmäisen kerran jo ennen kuin hänestä oli tullut miehen oppilas. Kakashi ei muistanut tapahtumien tarkempaa kulkua, mutta sen hän muisti, että Minato oli ollut juuri se, joka oli löytänyt hänen itsemurhan tehneen isänsä ruumiin – ja hänet piilottelemassa makuuhuoneessaan. Heistä oli vuosien saatossa tullut läheisiä. Obiton ja Rinin kuoleman jälkeen Minato ja Kushina olivat usein kutsuneet Kakashin kotiinsa syömään, ja vaikka opettajasta oli tullut hokage, tällä oli aina ollut aikaa Kakashille. Mies oli jopa pyytänyt Kakashia todistajaksi häihinsä. Poika ei ollut suostunut, sillä oli kokenut asian kiusallisena, mutta näin jälkeenpäin ajateltuna hänen olisi ehdottomasti pitänyt mennä jakamaan yksi opettajansa elämän onnellisimmista hetkistä tämän kanssa.

Jiraiya ja Kakashi seisoivat arkun edessä. Jiraiyan ilmeetön katse oli muuttunut sekoitukseksi erilaisia tunnetiloja. Mies näytti yhtaikaisesti eksyneeltä, surulliselta, järkyttyneeltä, pahoinvoivalta, välinpitämättömältä, vihaiselta ja _murtuneelta._ Tämä laski katseensa ja Kakashi näki, kuinka kyynel valui tämän poskea pitkin hitaasti. Suunsa mies kuitenkin piti visusti kiinni, niin kuin Kakashikin.

Hänellä ei yksinkertaisesti ollut sanoja.

Kun he olivat seisoneet siinä aikansa, Jiraiya kääntyi ja lähti kävelemään takaisin kaidetta kohti. Kakashi meni paniikkiin ja oli valmis melkein tarttumaan Jiraiyaa käsivarresta ja anelemaan tätä jäämään kanssaan vielä hetkeksi, _vain hetkeksi -_ eivätkö he voisi viettää vielä yhden pienen hetken opettajan vierellä? - mutta mies meni menojaan. Kakashi loi vielä yhden tuskantäyteisen katseen opettajansa arkkua kohti ennen kuin palasi takaisin paikalleen riviin Gain viereen.

Muuta Kakashi ei niistä hautajaisista muistanut.


End file.
